


You're My Porcupine (Fenris/F!Hawke one-shots)

by Amethyst_owl



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_owl/pseuds/Amethyst_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of one-shots starring Rosanna Hawke and her angsty porcupine, Fenris.<br/>1.Cold Hands (Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Porcupine (Fenris/F!Hawke one-shots)

"Try it," Hawke giggles. "It's nice, I promise- it's an Orlesian delicacy! _If it's good enough for them it's good enough for anyone..._ "

Fenris stares down at the bowl in his hands. It is full of strangely coloured snow - at least that's what it looks like - and it smells quite strongly of berries. He can feel the chill, even through his gauntlets. Hawke takes the spoon from the top, scooping up a large spoonful and quickly inserting it into Fenris' open mouth.

He gulps it down and curses quietly. His tattoos seem to glow a little brighter for a moment, and his face screws up.

"I don't like it."

Fenris thrusts the bowl at her and crosses his arms. He maintains a cautious distance from it, as if it could explode and hurt him any second.

"Why not?"

"It's too cold, and it makes my head hurt."

Hawke laughs, the spoon dropping from her hand and landing in her ice cream with a loud, messy _plop_. Droplets of berry-flavoured snow cling to the ends of her flame-red hair as she leans over to kiss Fenris' forehead.

"You mean you got brainfreeze?"

"Is that...is that what it is?" he says quietly, embarrassed. Hawke stops laughing, taking his hand in hers and looking sincerely at him. There is genuine concern on her face, and her thumb grazes his knuckles.

"Did it alarm you?"

Her hand moves to his cheek, brushing his hair out of his face and caressing his soft skin.

"A little--" 

"I'm sorry," she says. "I should have warned you. It wasn't too bad though, was it?"

"I guess not."

"Well, do you want to try a bit more?"

"Yes," he smiles sheepishly. "I'd like that, Ros."

She picks up his spoon and feeds him another mouthful, letting it melt a little beforehand. He takes it tentatively, savouring the taste and swallowing it slowly.

"I shouldn't have laughed...you've probably never tried ice cream before."

"It was a pleasure I never got to experience."

"And I can't blame you for having that reaction to it...brainfreeze is unpleasant, to say the least. But no harm done, eh?"

"I can forgive you," he laughs softly.

It turns out, in the end, that Fenris has quite the taste for ice cream - even despite the bout of brainfreeze that seizes him halfway through his second bowl (it takes Rosanna a dozen kisses and a head massage to sort him out again). 

Ice cream becomes a weekly ritual for Hawke and Fenris - anything to keep him away from the wine cellar - and he's always first in line to try any new flavours from the tiny Hightown stand they frequent.

And once or twice, on special occasions, she manages to enlist Anders to help him make ice cream of his own (he distrusts the mage immensely, but frost spells are the quickest and most convenient way to freeze things).


End file.
